megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurricaune the Wolveroid
is a boss from Mega Man ZX. She is the guardian of Area I, a warehouse that experiences outages of electricity. Characteristics Hurricaune is a female, weaselly Pseudoroid based on the kamaitachi.Rockman ZX Japanese manual page 42 She has an elongated body with varying tones of yellow and orange, complemented by green lights and propellers with energy blades for hands, feet and neck. She also has an energy tail. A fragment of Biometal Model H is embedded inside her neck, empowering her with the power of both wind and electricity. She can spin her blades to stir up whirlwinds and jump over a ten-story building in a single bound. She can also use electric attacks. Hurricaune is a stealthy and treacherous Pseudoroid. She also shows sadistic tendencies when she tells the Mega Man Model ZX to scream for her as she turns the Chosen One into the next sacrifice for Biometal Model W. She also is shown to be exceptionally confident in the success of her allotted role in the plan to revive Model W, as evidenced by her "encouraging" Model ZX to rescue the survivors after besting her in battle specifically because she viewed rescuing them as being irrelevant due to Model W already awakening. History ''Mega Man ZX Hurricaune was made by Serpent from half the data of Biometal Model H, with Hivolt receiving the other half. On Serpent's orders, she holds captives in Area I as sacrifices for Model W. Since Model W feeds on fear, she terrifies the prisoners before turning them into Cyber-elves one by one, embedding into them fear before they met their demise. However, she is defeated by the Mega Man Model ZX, her half of Model H is taken and the survivors are rescued. Before her death, however, she expressed confidence in Model W's impending revival that she openly gave Model ZX the go-ahead regarding rescuing the survivors, due to believing that it won't matter in the end whether the survivors are rescued. She is revived for the final battle in Slither Inc.'s head office, but she is again destroyed. She dies claiming that she will live on within Model W and will defeat the Chosen One no matter what. Mega Man ZX Advent Although Hurricaune does not appear, her DNA data seems to have been carried over to the Hyper Boles. Other media Mega Man ZX'' manga Serpent is angry that Vent managed to defeat Hivolt and Lurerre, but Prometheus comes up with a plan to annihilate both Vent and the Guardians, which where in Area G at the moment. He sends Fistleo and Hurricaune to attack Vent in the city, while Leganchor and Protectos attack the Guardian Base that was docked in the area. Fistleo and Hurricaune attack Vent, but he manages to defeat them quickly by using Model HX against Fistleo and Model LX against Hurricaune, and he uses Model HX to fly to the Guardian Base. Power and Abilities Hurricaune frequently jumps off-screen, attacking as she lands. Attacks Hurricaune can perform include releasing shockwaves from her neck, wrists, waist and ankles and strong gusts of wind that can tip opponents. Hurricaune's most powerful attack is a combination of a massive tornado and the shockwaves flying from it. Her half of Model H is stored in her neck, so striking that area will damage the Biometal as well. * Spiral Hover - Hurricaune jumps off-screen and controls her descent by spinning her feet blades. She tries to land on the player. * Tail Thrust - After landing, she produces sparks which travel across the floor. *'Neck Chopper' - Hurricaune spins her neck blades, launching a crescent wave at the player. In Normal and Hard mode, the wave splits in two in contact with a wall, traveling across the surface. *'Wrist Chopper' - Hurricaune spins her hand blades, sending two whirlwinds at the player. The player can manipulate the path of the tornadoes to dodge them more easily. *'Full Cyclone' - After losing half of her energy, Hurricaune jumps to the center of the screen and creates a massive tornado that draws in the player. At the same time, she unleashes four rows of crescent waves at both sides of the field. She becomes invincible during the attack. Gallery Hurricane_Manga.jpg|Hurricaune in the manga. ZX Chibi Hurricaune.png|Chibi Trivia * Hurricaune and Lurerre are the only female Pseudoroids in Mega Man ZX. * Hurricaune is not shown to have a Biometal core in the manga. References Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX bosses Category:Elec bosses Category:Female Pseudoroids Category:Mythological design Category:Mammal design